


Warm hugs, Hot blood (Currently on hiatus)

by GreyPause



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I also wanted to write ships that, Mild Language, Multi, One-Sided Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Really just recording my own progress in writing here hehe, i don't expect anyone to read this, in my opinion deserve a lil love, just a side thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPause/pseuds/GreyPause
Summary: It was no secret that Catra kept her enemies close, and her friends at a distance. It was no secret that Scorpia cared. It maybe was a secret that Entrapta would make their world views change.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Perfuma (She-Ra), Glimmer/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. our jackets held us warm

Catra wasn’t afraid of much. Sure, she had been afraid of Scorpia when she first met her, but that didn’t last long as the Force Captain had been proven to be truly kind-hearted. Catra was afraid of Shadow Weaver, but she was long gone. Catra was afraid of the purple-haired force captain. 

Catra didn’t know her name or her face, only her work. P.H was single-handedly responsible for every piece of technology the Horde owns. Catra was curious about the mystery girl, sure, but her fear overwhelmed her curiosity. 

Catra had no plans of ever meeting P.H, there’s no way she would be able to. She had just climbed the ranks to become a Force Captain, she had grown up alone and an outcast, she was weak. The thought of meeting P.H only made her nervous. 

“--ng, wildcat?” Scorpia said, snapping Catra out of her inner thoughts.

“H-huh? Yeah.” Catra replied, rubbing her eyes.

Scorpia nodded her head, and went back to talking about… traps? Catra wasn’t too sure.

“Scorpia, do you know anything about the purple-haired Force Captain?” Catra leaned against her hand, propping her elbow on her leg. She looked at the cadets marching below the balcony and frowned.

“Entrapta? Yeah, she’s the best,” Scorpia replied, stars in her eyes, “Hey! You guys should totally meet! You’d be great friends!”

“What? No, I’d-- what?” Catra stared at her white-haired companion. 

“Yeah, it’ll be great! My two super pals becoming best pals! We’ll be a Best  
Friend Squad! No… Oh or, the Super Pal Trio!” Scorpia was practically glowing. 

“...Fine.” Catra begrudgingly agreed. Scorpia lifted Catra into the air and hugged  
her.

Catra hissed and clawed at Scorpia, and was finally let down. God. Catra and being picked up was not a good match. She hated being picked up. She hated hugs. She hated a lot, to be honest.

Later that night, Catra paced around her bed, antsy in anticipation of when she could finally, finally meet Mystery Captain. Catra wondered what she was like. Would she even like Catra? Her mind raced, and her chest ached. She sat on her bed, waiting for Scorpia to get back to her about ‘Entrapta’. Huh… not a bad name. 

A large heavy knock, followed by two soft knocks was all Catra needed to hear before running to the door and hurriedly opening it. As expected Scorpia stood there. 

The white-haired woman had a broad smile on her face. “Catra, prepare to meet Trappy!” 

Catra wasn’t prepared. She never was, never will be. But she had to act like she was. If Scorpia found out she was terrified, she’d call off the meeting. Scorpia was endearing like that. Catra had almost forgotten that she didn’t want to go. 

Catra inhaled. “Alright, Scorps, lets go..” 

-

Walking through the halls was a nightmare. Every step only made Catra more nervous. Inhale. Exhale. ‘I can do this,’ Catra thought to herself. They arrived at the door. Catra stared the door down. Scorpia wrapped an arm around her. 

“It’ll be okay, wildcat. Entrapta’s great!” Scorpia beamed, slowly pressing buttons on the door.

The door slowly opens to a dimly lit room. Catra looks around, not able to find anyone.

“She isn’t here, Scorps..?” Catra turns to Scorpia, confused. Scorpia shrugs, walking in and sitting on the small purple loveseat on one side of the room. Catra hears scurrying from above. “What is that..?” She said, becoming more paranoid. She silently sat and leaned against Scorpia. 

“You good, wildcat??” Scorpia said, wrapping her arm around Catra’s shoulders. A light blush dusted Scorpia’s cheeks. Catra’s tail puffed up and swished in the air viciously. 

A loud bang sounded in the vents, causing Catra to shoot sky-high. A panel from the vent falls down, and Catra screams. She squeezed her eyes shut, and shook her head. She hears a click and slowly opens one eye. 

She sees a small purple-haired person holding a small robot. They muttered something under their breath. They finally look at Catra, and their eyes widen. 

Catra opens both eyes now and lands her eye on... “Are you Entrappa?” Catra’s eyes widen in horror at her mistake, while Scorpia giggles under her breath. ‘Entrappa’ shakes her head.

“No, I am Entrapta! Nice to meet you, Catra!!” She said, cheerfully. Entrapta stood there, awaiting Catra’s response. 

“Buh..?” Catra stared at Entrapta. “You’re… not at all what I thought you were like!” Catra said. “You aren’t scary, you’re just a nice pretty princess!”

“Thank you!” Entrapta replied.

“Not a compliment, purple.” Catra sneered and folded her arms.

Entrapta frowned. “Hey, Catra don’t be like that--” Scorpia was cut off.

“I expected fearsome, I expected worthy of respect, but yet I get a shut-in with her toys.” Catra was royally pissed. “Someone that, I’d get respect for hanging around. But all I get is this brat.” Entrapta was now staring at her feet.

Scorpia attempted to hug the scientist but was pushed away by Entrapta’s hair. Entrapta put her welding mask over her face. “I’m sorry for being such a disappointment. I was left to the horde when I was only 7, left to fend for myself. I never had any friends before Scorpy, so I was so excited to meet you..! I realize that I am not a standard F.C, but I really never… had to be?” Entrapta fumbled over the words she was saying, wringing her hands. “All I ever was wanted for is my inventions. I never… interacted with many, until Scorpy wandered into my lab one day and… talked to me” Entrapta raised her head to meet Catra, welding mask still on.

“The first time I experienced true kindness… true friendship. Was because of Scorpy. I thought we could bond over a mutual friend, but I realize my mistake now.” Entrapta’s words became more sure, more confident. “I need to work on my own relationship skills, and not rely on Scorpia’s to give me something to fall back on.” Entrapta sounded mature and braver. “I truly am sorry for… wasting your time. But if you feel like it, maybe stay for some tea?” Entrapta exhaled air. 

Scorpia was holding her breath and stared at Catra. Catra’s mouth was slightly agape, and she had tears in her eyes. Catra’s hands shook, as she swept Entrapta up in a hug. 

“Yeah… I’d love to be your friend, Entrappa.” Catra said, mumbling into Entrapta’s shoulder. Scorpia exhaled and joined the hug.

“Its Entrapta, by the way.” Entrapta choked out. They all shared a laugh.


	2. don’t let life escape your gaze gotta read the signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Pal Trio set out to explore! Catra attacks the first 'nice' person they meet. How fun.

Ever since Entrapta had met Catra, her life had been a lot… louder. What used to be the comfortable quiet in her lab, became loud talking, obnoxious laughing, and snappy swears. 

Somehow, that was just as comfortable as the quiet to Entrapta. Entrapta idly tinkered away on her robots, giggling at the jokes Catra made, and the horrible attempts at puns by Scorpia.

“Trappa, what are you working on anyway?” Catra said, playing with craft sticks. Entrapta sighed at the nickname chosen for her. 

“I’m working on--” Entrapta cut herself off, to look at her little creation. “I have no idea what I’m working on!” Entrapta exclaimed. Catra giggled, closely followed by Scorpia’s small snort.

“Eh, that’s fair. Nothing to do around here,” Catra said while making a log cabin out of craft sticks. Scorpia was struggling to help, as her claws got in the way of much. 

Entrapta’s pigtails grabbed a pipe on the ceiling and hoisted her up. She hung in the air upside down, still tinkering with the small bot. Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta all sighed at the same time. 

“Have you ever been outside the Fright Zone?” Scorpia asked, having given up on the log cabin. Catra shook her head.

“Nah. Never had a reason to go. How ‘bout you Trappa?” Catra said, glancing up at the Scientist.

“Hm...ye... No, actually! Once I was going to go out to retrieve the video footage of one of the bots that were destroyed, but Lord Hordak strongly advised against it, so I didn’t.” Entrapta swung back and forth slowly. 

Scorpia leaned against the glue bottle, squirting glue all over Catra.

“Hey! Watch it, you dick!” Catra yelled, squirting glue back on Scorpia.

Scorpia gasped, “It was an accident! But this is now a declaration of war!” Scorpia tossed craft sticks at Catra. 

Entrapta made a mental note to clean up afterward. 

The glue was flung, craft sticks were thrown, and paint was splattered everywhere. Catra had craft sticks glued to her outfit, and Scorpia was covered in paint. The only reason Entrapta was safe was that she had stuck close to the ceiling.

“Fuc-- Fudge…” Catra muttered, slumping against the purple loveseat. She laughed to herself, and slowly pulled the craft sticks out of her hair. Scorpia also helped her with the glue. 

“You guys are so dumb,” Entrapta giggled, slowly lowering herself to the ground. 

“I was going to say, why don’t we leave the Fright Zone?” Scorpia said, standing from helping Catra.

“What?!” Both Entrapta and Catra yelled, absolutely shocked. 

“Not forever! Just to see… what’s out there?” Scorpia said, waving her claws in the air. “We could find so many cool things!” Entrapta perked up at that. “So many secrets!” Catra’s ears twitched. 

“I… could get behind this…” Catra slowly said. 

“New… Cool… things!” Entrapta was vibrating.

Scorpia smiled at her two friends. Entrapta was stoked, and Catra did her very best not to seem excited. But, of course, Catra failed. They quickly discussed their plans and went their separate ways for the night.

-

Entrapta climbed her way to the top of the Fright Zone and sat on a balcony. She drummed her fingers on the edge of the railing and watched the first moonset. She marveled at how beautiful the colors in the sky were. She often came here to think, but today she was just here to enjoy. She lowered her welding mask, and she looked at the ground below. 

Entrapta started shaking and hugged her arms to her chest. She shook her head and stared back at the sky. She thought to herself as she sat on the rails. 

She heard a creak and turned around to see Scorpia. She rose her welding mask and smiled. 

“You doing alright Trappy? You’re shaking,” Scorpia said, putting an arm around the girl. 

“I’m doing just fine, now that you’re here!” Entrapta hugged Scorpia, “Where’s Catra?”

As soon as Entrapta said that, Catra also made it to the balcony. 

“Sorry, I’m late guys, Cadet Lonnie stopped me to discuss something,” Catra replied, sounding slightly pissed. 

“So, where are we headed first, Scorpy?” The scientist said, shouldering a bag. Scorpia pointed to a forest. 

“I think its called the Enchanted Forest? I don’t remember. There’s also a small kingdom there, I presume?” Scorpia said, bouncing on the balls of her toes.

“What’s the kingdom named?” Catra said, her tail flicking.

“Plirimia? Plumria? Plameria?” Scorpia said.

“Plumeria.” Entrapta corrected. Both Catra and Scorpia stared at her. “What? I read maps in my spare time. It helps with knowing where I’ll be deploying the bots.” 

They shrugged and put on their bags. They climbed down the tower and began walking. 

-

After 30 minutes of walking, Catra started complaining. “Ugh.. why is it so far away..” 

Scorpia sighed, “I could carry you the rest of the way, Catra, but you declined 15 minutes ago.”

“I also offered to carry you! My hair is very strong.” Entrapta said, walking using her hair. Catra rolls her eyes. 

“We haven’t even seen anything cooool…” Catra drawls out. 

“Correction! We have seen 1,296 types of grass!” Entrapta says excitedly.  
Once again, Catra rolls her eyes.

“Okay nerd, calm down,” Catra said, bored. “It’s so thrilling to see so much... grass,” Catra sighed and plopped on the ground. Scorpia sat down next to her. Entrapta still trudged forwards. 

“Trappa... Come back..” Catra was yawning. Entrapta kept moving forwards.

Entrapta managed to get into the forest. “Catra, look how-- oh” She turned around to see no one following her.

“Oh well!” She kept marching forward. She climbed from tree to tree using her hair. A branch she was holding on to snapped, and she went falling to the ground.

Rustling was heard from the bushes in front of her. Entrapta gripped her bag. Two men donned in red and yellow flowers approach her.

“Horde soldier!” Yellow screeched.

“Yes?” Entrapta replied, slowly standing.

“Err… you’re being arrested?” Red said.

“Oh. Alright!” She stuck out her arms. Her arms were bound by rope. The walk to Plumeria was awkward, but Entrapta didn’t notice. Once they arrived, Entrapta immediately sat down. She unzipped her bag with her hair and began playing with a rubber ball. 

“Horde soldier… what brings you here?” Entrapta looked up to see a woman donned in flowers as well.

“...uhh...Hello!” Entrapta said. The girl was startled.

“Eh.. hello..!” The girl sat down in front of Entrapta. Entrapta offers her a ration bar, only to be declined.

“Who are you?” Entrapta was slicing the ration bar into tiny pieces before eating it.

“I am Perfuma. Who are you?” Perfuma smiled calmly at Entrapta.

“I am En--” Entrapta was cut off by Catra pouncing on her.

“Get away from Entrapta!” Catra hissed, staring at Perfuma. Scorpia followed close behind, electricity sparking from her claws.

“Guys, this is Perfuma!” Entrapta said cheerfully. Catra hissed at Perfuma, however, Scorpia calmed down.

“Nice to meet you, Perfuma,” Scorpia said, picking up Catra. Catra didn’t struggle, she hung from Scorpia’s arms like a limp noodle. Entrapta managed to untie her arms, and pat Catra’s head.

Perfuma smiled fondly at the trio. “For horde soldiers… they don’t seem so bad.”

Yellow and Red stared at the princess. 

Perfuma cleared her throat. “You must be hungry, please allow us to take you into our care” Catra stared at her.

“I already don’t like you,” she mumbled under her breath.

Perfuma was braiding flowers into Entrapta’s hair. 

Catra stared for a little longer. “No, I think I like you now.” Perfuma glanced at Catra and smiled.

“So… princess… why exactly was Entrappa here captured?” Catra was being held bridal style by Scorpia. Scorpia had a flower crown on, courtesy of Perfuma. 

“Well, you’re a part of the horde? Isn’t that self-explanatory?” Perfuma tilted her head, still braiding Entrapta’s hair.

“No, actually, it isn’t,” Catra said, still lazily lying in Scorpia’s arms.

Perfuma took her hands away from Entrapta. She inhaled. “You are a part of the evil… horde…” 

Catra leaped out of Scorpia’s arms and hissed at Perfuma. “We are not evil! Who the hell is calling us evil?!” Catra’s claws elongated.

“Uh… guys--” Scorpia was cut off. 

“Everyone! You’ve destroyed countless settlements with your robots and soldiers! You’ve ended countless lives...” Perfuma clenched her fists. Entrapta buried her head in her hair.

“It’s not our fault you guys don’t just give in! No one would have to die if you gave up on fighting against us!” Catra circled Perfuma.

“We wouldn’t be rebelling if you weren’t evil,” Perfuma stayed still, keeping an eye on Catra. 

“We aren’t evil!! Shut up!” Catra tackled Perfuma to the ground. 

The two struggled there for quite a while, Perfuma trying to get Catra off of her, Catra clawing at Perfuma’s chest. Catra tore open the skin on Perfuma’s arm with her claws. 

Perfuma grabbed Catra with multiple vines and flung her into a tree. Perfuma held her arm and slowly walked towards Catra. 

Entrapta rushed towards Perfuma and grabbed her shoulder. “Please… don’t hurt Catra…” Entrapta’s hand on Perfuma’s shoulder tightened. 

“She’s evil-- she’s a jerk-- she…” Perfuma swayed. She fell back into Entrapta’s arms. 

Catra was passed out underneath the tree, and Scorpia rushed to go and pick her up. 

Entrapta lowered Perfuma to the ground and did her best to attend to the girl’s injuries. Entrapta’s hands shook as she bandaged Perfuma. Entrapta lifted Perfuma and placed her in her arms. 

“...oh no,” Entrapta muttered under her breath. She looked around. Catra and Scorpia were nowhere to be found. She noticed she was nowhere near Plumeria anymore. 

She looked towards the sky and noticed a floating pearl-like object. 

“That’s the only way to go…” She shifted Perfuma in her arms and started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a little more time to write! Time to immediately start on chapter 3.


	3. i wonder if we dance too fast for the old people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora runs into our purple scientist, and the almost dead girl in her arms. This can't go wrong, right?

Adora was bored. She was frequently bored, and only got her slight enjoyment when she got to fight off Horde bots. Not that she wanted them to attack, of course, she just enjoyed ripping through them using She-ra. Her excitement only doubled when a Horde Soldier walked right up to Brightmoon. 

Adora quickly transformed into She-ra, and bolted towards the soldier, sword raised. She froze in her tracks when she noticed the soldier crying with Perfuma in her arms, however. 

“Oh, fuck…” Adora transformed back and rushed over to Perfuma. “What happened?” Adora looked at the soldier.

“...It’s my fault, don’t hurt my friends, please,” the soldier hugged Perfuma to her chest. The princess’s breathing seemed shallow. Adora tried to calmly pry Perfuma out of the Soldier’s grip, but she didn’t seem to want to let go. 

“Err… I need to heal Perfuma, so could you let go… ehm…?” Adora raised an eyebrow. 

“Entrapta,” Said Entrapta. Adora was still tugging on Perfuma, but for naught. 

“Right, Ahm... Entrapta… are you going to let go of her?” Adora smiled, although she was very confused. Entrapta shook her head, still hugging Perfuma. Oh boy. 

“If you don’t let go, you may get very hurt,” Adora put a hand on Entrapta’s. Entrapta still didn’t let go.

Adora transformed into She-ra and pointed her sword towards Perfuma. Entrapta was still hugging onto Perfuma as if her life depended on it. She-ra’s hand shook, sword still pointed. She-ra inhaled, and the sword glowed. Perfuma was instantly washed in light and began to be healed. Entrapta’s head was buried in Perfuma’s shoulder. 

The light went away, and the scars on Perfuma’s arm faded. Entrapta finally exhaled. Adora transformed back. She stared at Entrapta clinging onto the princess. 

“Ehm… I think I kinda have to arrest you?” Adora shrugged. Entrapta stood, still holding Perfuma. 

“Alright!” Entrapta smiled. She seemed so much better after Perfuma was healed.

“You seem very enthusiastic..?” Adora tilted her head.

“My friends are around here somewhere! If I stay here, and they get captured, we’ll end up back together,” Entrapta smiled once again.

Adora was confused by her enthusiasm. 

“Okay... So just let go of Perfuma, and I’ll lead you to the guest roo-- holding cell” Adora rubbed the back of her head.

“Can’t I take her with me?” Entrapta stared up at Adora. Adora froze in place. 

“Is she like… your hostage or something? Because we can’t allow that,” Adora chuckled. 

Entrapta seemed absolutely terrified at the accusation. “No! Of course not! She’s my friend, plus I’d never kidnap anyone!” Adora laughed and then frowned.

“Your friend?” 

-

Adora had finally gotten Entrapta into the guest room… holding cell. 

God, that girl was all kinds of crazy, but she was amusing. 

Perfuma had woken up finally, her scars healed thanks to She-ra. 

“How did I get here?” Perfuma inquired, sipping a cup of tea kindly prepared by the castle chefs. Adora didn’t enjoy tea, but to each their own, she shrugged. 

“A horde soldier carried you here,” Adora shrugged, “She was sobbing over your body like she was the one who attacked you.”

Perfuma’s grip on the teacup tightened visibly. Her knuckles were stark white now. Adora was increasingly nervous, as Perfuma could be… scary, when she was mad. 

“Can I see her?” Perfuma was staring right at Adora. Adora gulped. She shouldn’t let her, right? But Perfuma could beat up even She-ra if she tried hard enough. Well… any of the princesses could, in reality. Adora hadn’t mastered She-ra yet. 

Perfuma was silent. Adora was silent. They were both silent. Adora felt threatened. Perfuma’s eyes held no emotion. Adora was afraid. 

“Oh my gods, fine,” Adora exhaled. Perfuma cheered and clapped her hands.

Perfuma was so fast running to the guest room, Adora could have sworn she teleported. Glimmer could teleport. Where is Glimmer? Anyways, Adora followed Perfuma to the room.

Entrapta was-- hanging from the ceiling using her hair. Well. Perfuma seemed ecstatic to see Entrapta.

“Entrapta! You’re okay!” Entrapta fell from the ceiling with a heavy thud. “Sorry?”

Entrapta stood dusting herself off. “Why are you here?”

Perfuma seemed taken aback. “I wanted to make sure you were okay! Is that so wrong?”

“I am fine. Are you okay?” Entrapta asked, not fully facing Perfuma. Her head was tilted towards the ground, and her arms were folded. 

“I’m fine now. If you hadn’t acted sooner… well, that’s another story, haha,” 

Entrapta seemed antsy. Adora silently gripped the sword by her side, just in case. Entrapta seemed to avoid anyone’s gaze. She was toying with her welding mask. She put it on. 

Perfuma was confused, but she didn’t let that phase her. “So, have you lived with the horde your whole life? Or did you live elsewhere until you… ehm, decided to join?” 

“I had no part in my joining the Horde. My parents, rather they keep their lives, over me keeping my childhood.” Entrapta was tapping the side of her arm.

Perfuma sighed.

“I lost my kingdom, I lost Dryl to the horde, and I was forced to join. The rest is history” Entrapta started tapping her foot.

“Oh that… that is very sad…” Perfuma put a hand on Entrapta’s shoulder. Entrapta shook her head. 

“I am quite alright! Dryl was a minor casualty, the Horde needed it more than I,” Entrapta folded her arms. 

-

“Dryl… that name also sounds very familiar,” After a minute of silence, Adora muttered, spinning her sword in her hand.

“It does, doesn’t it,” Perfuma said.

Entrapta had sat on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Perfuma sat next to her, followed by Adora. Perfuma sighed and wrung her fingers.

“Why were you in Plumeria?” Perfuma asked, looking at the girl.

“Adventure! Research. A break? Multiple reasons, but I managed to find 153,895 different types of plants!” Entrapta giggled. “I also found a First One’s artifact!” Entrapta took it out of one of her pockets. Adora’s eyes widened, and she stood. 

Adora reached for the Artifact, only to be stopped by a wall of hair. Adora was knocked over. “Urgh…”

“What are you doing?” Entrapta stood up, hugging the artifact to her chest.

“Hand it over, Horde Soldier.” Adora gripped her sword. Perfuma had stood up.

“No! I found it fair and square! You can’t take this from me if you wanted to!” Entrapta climbed up to the ceiling. Adora sighed and transformed into She-Ra.

She-ra reached up and grabbed Entrapta. Purple hair wrapped around She-ra’s neck and flung her backward.

Adora had transformed back and was currently being choked by a giant purple pigtail. Adora clawed at the person who was on top of her and looked around for the sword, and for Perfuma. Perfuma was nowhere to be found. Perfuma was always against ‘Attacking your friends.’ Hah, as if a Horde Soldier could be her friend. 

Entrapta froze and hopped off of Adora. She staggered over to the window.

“Wh-- Wait, don’t jump out of the window!” Adora rushed over to Entrapta’s side and pulled her away from the window. Entrapta was looking outside of the window, at three people.

“Catra and Scorpia!” Entrapta exclaimed. Adora stared at Entrapta. Had she forgotten they were fighting just a minute ago? 

“Wait… that’s Glimmer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say I was busy with life and all, but I genuinely just procrastinated. oops.


End file.
